


Friendly Neighborhood Graveyard Florists

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Digital Art, Epic Friendship, Fanart, Flowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: A tribute to Dief and Turtle's epic friendship in which they "save the day" together \o/





	Friendly Neighborhood Graveyard Florists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [look_turtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/gifts).



> For look_turtles, you asked for "anything involving Dief and Turtle's epic friendship and Turtle saving the day", and for some reason my brain decided I had to do something with Dief's love of flowers (or "keen interest in horticulture" to put it in Fraser's words) and wouldn't let it go, so I combined the two things and this happened :')... I really hope you like it! Happy holidays! - Your dSSS Santa
> 
> P.s. Thank you to Clevermanka for the beta and support <3.


End file.
